


he poured honey on my wounds

by Ren_Kyun



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Chrobin - Freeform, Im back and with no mercy, M/M, Tragedies are my bread and butter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 13:17:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17746607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ren_Kyun/pseuds/Ren_Kyun
Summary: It was rich and sweet, yet it wasn’t enough. Chrom remembered. He remembered the days that remedy wasn’t necessary. He wished he could continue forward, but the sticky substance claimed him. He needed to learn how to move on.





	he poured honey on my wounds

**Author's Note:**

> “Chrom knew though. He knew that even if Robin loved the Shepards, the love he held for him and him alone was something special. Their connection was unexplainable and unreachable. Chrom could just die in Robin’s arms and only feel sad because he wouldn’t be able to do it again.“

He remembered.

There was a salty tang. It was in the tea Frederick had graciously poured him. All alone in his quarters, it took him a second to realize that the odd taste was coming from not the drink but something else. His own tears were trailing down his cheeks to his quivering lips, meeting the orange blossom tea, swirling with the sweet honey added in the drink.

He never really cared for sweets.

He remembered that Robin had loved tea. He would pick it up from the ports they visited while Chrom split off, leaving his beloved to explore the edges of the continent. He had meetings to attend, councils to please. Robin was set free to engage in the town, what he always said was one of his favorite parts of traveling during the peace.

He remembered.

He remembered that Robin had returned once from the port east of Ylisse with a canister -no bigger than the tip of Falchion -filled to the brim with loose leaf tea. He excitedly opened it the moment he had found Chrom, waiting for him just outside of the inn they were staying at. 

“Smell it!” It was cute, the request, if not a little outlandish to exclaim aloud. 

Robin grinned, bringing the canister closer to the lord’s face. “Anna was among the merchants at the bazaar. We hadn’t met her specifically, but she did recommend this. The Anna sisters always have such exquisite taste -though I fear she may have plucked more gold from me than it was worth...” He frowned, looked past Chrom with playful regret.

Chrom chuckled, a deep rumble. His partner was a funny man, not afraid of antics yet always able to balance quips with a smart delivery. He sniffed the leaves lightly, his nose being met with a pleasant citrus scent. It was clean and powerful, no doubt a quality tea. 

“It smells as if it’s some fair tea.” Chrom smile was soft as he pushed the canister away slightly. “How much did you pay for it?”

Robin’s cheeks reddened, a sheepish expression taking over his face as he put the lid on the tea. “Well...” He gestured Chrom to come closer.

He leaned in toward his darling. Robin whispered quietly into his ear.

“What!?” Chrom recoiled back with a hearty laugh rising out of his chest. Robin’s face reddened further. “She completely duped you!”

“Hey! I wanted the tea, so I bought it! I’ve never seen this blend before. And it’s so rich!” Robin retaliated. “It may have been a little too much -“ Chrom laughed again as he said this, “ -but I think it was more than worth it.”

Chrom calmed himself, but his impish grin lingered on his face. “Ah, yes, of course. Still! Just for tea, you spent thre-“

“Argh, enough!” Robin held the canister close to his chest with one hand and covered Chrom’s mouth with the other.

He was so embarrassed that day. Chrom loved seeing him flustered. He loved it because it was such a rare occurrence. Robin was always usually so poised and careful. Chrom loved the time they spent together, alone, where the tactician could finally relax and show just how enjoyable he could be. 

No- he was always enjoyable to be around. He was always there to lend a hand, to spare a tip. To talk, to listen. To smile and to love. The Shepards loved him, and he loved the Shepards.

Chrom knew though. He knew that even if Robin loved the Shepards, the love he held for him and him alone was something special. Their connection was unexplainable and unreachable. Chrom could just die in Robin’s arms and only feel sad because he wouldn’t be able to do it again.

Chrom couldn’t help but let out a ghost of a smile, as he recalled that day. He placed the ornate cup down onto the saucer. He carefully wiped off the drops of tea that split and the tears it couldn’t catch from the desk. 

“Chrom?”

The exalt turned to the door as it opened and he said his name. 

“Robin.” Chrom didn’t even bother to wipe his wet eyes. “It’s late.”

“Yes, but I just wanted to check on you. Did Frederick bring the tea?”

Chrom gestured toward the discarded cup on the desk. “He did. It was exquisite, though a little too sweet for my taste.”

Robin nodded as he let himself in, scrolls tucked under his arms. “I see. That’s my fault.” Chrom made room, pushing his chair over as Robin grabbed his own and sat. He placed the battle plans on his desk, right in the spot where Chrom’s tears were wiped away. “I was the one who added the honey. Frederick began telling me otherwise, but then he suddenly stopped and said it was all right...”

Chrom remembered the day Frederick had found it out. It was the same day Robin had picked up a container of jasmine honey from the Plegian Port, no doubt the same he added into the tea Chrom just drank.

The ever vigilant knight had watched the two men interact so freely with this being the first time accompanying his liege. 

“We may have defeated Plegia,” Chrom recalled Frederick telling him as there was no doubt an annoyed expression on his face at the time, “but the country still has fresh wounds from our fray. I think it’s best if I act as your guard for this trip.”

There were always sentries placed everywhere the newly crowned exalt went. They were nameless and faceless to Chrom, far below him to meddle in the personal time he would devote spending with his tactician. Having Frederick there... He really did love his knight, but he loved being alone with Robin more.

“There will be guards stationed with me. Plus, Robin will be by my side.”

“No, he will not.” Frederick frowned, a taut expression filled with concern and scoldings. “I’m aware you send him off to his own affairs. You need someone who will stick by your side and -“

“I can have him stay beside me this time -“

“My lord.” Frederick interrupted. Chrom scowled but relented, knowing Frederick would, ironically, have his way. “Believe me, I do trust Robin, but it would put me at ease if I were there to assure your safety. I have no doubt Robin would be up to the task, but that’s not really the reason you take him with you, correct?”

Chrom swallowed a lump in his throat. “Well, he just... he doesn’t have anything, Frederick. I’ve seen the grief that gives him. He tries to hide it but... He loves going to the ports. He loves seeing all the different cultures and customs. It fills in a little bit of what was missing.”

A soft smile graced Frederick’s face. “That’s very kind of you, my lord. I understand that. That’s precisely why I would like to fill in his place.”

Chrom sighed. “You’re not just doing this for the grace of Robin. I know you too well.”

“Well, of course.” Frederick returned to his stoic state. “The more prevalent reason is your safety. I understand Plegia is still a place full of hostility, especially toward anyone involved in the war. I will stay by your side at all times and make sure no harm come to you.” He paused. “You or Robin. Though if the latter wanders off too far, I don’t think I can be much help.” He chuckled. “I do believe he can handle himself though.”

“And I can’t?” Fredrick grin returned at Chrom’s retort.

“You can, my lord, but I’ll also be there, giving support.”

There he was. Sticking to him like a fly trapped in syrup, Chrom felt as if he barely had any breathing room. It had been a long time since Frederick had shifted into his ‘wary knight’ mode, and Chrom simply wasn’t used to his intimate presence. For Naga’s sake, he couldn’t even use the bathroom in peace!

By the end of the day, Chrom and Frederick waited outside of the inn where they would meet Robin. The exalt was exhausted from the meetings, parleys, and, of course, Frederick’s watchful eye. “You seem tired, my lord.”

“Do you think?” Chrom let out a wry smile. 

Frederick was about to reply, no doubt just to chide Chrom for his sarcastic stance when Robin came strolling around the corner. In his arm, cradled like a new-born child, was a small jar of honey. He waved as he approached, prompting the two men waiting for him to meet him halfway.

“What is that?” Frederick raised a curious eyebrow at Robin’s possession, forgetting about his lord’s snide words.

Robin smiled. “Honey. A Plegian farmer was selling his wares at the market. I was immediately capture by the wonderful scent.”

“I see. Is it really anything special though?”

“I think it is.” Robin shrugged and opened the lid, peering in at the liquid gold. “I was told that it had been infused with jasmine, his wife’s own concoction. I looked at his other produce, and it all seemed so fresh.”

Frederick leaned in to observe the sweetener. He tilted his head, inspecting it closely. “Fascinating. I would assume the Plegian soil would be too poor to sell much of anything quality.”

“That’s what I thought too! I asked the farmer, however, and he explained that he was from further north, close to the Ferox border. Apparently the soil and climate are much more rich up there, allowing for better crop growth.”

“I assume he’s a beekeeper as well?”

“I would hope so lest the poor man is hunting for honeycombs in his spare time.”

Chrom watched quietly as Robin and Frederick interacted; though his gaze was locked more so on the tactician rather than his knight. He felt a goofy grin stretch across his face as he observed his beloved talk, yet again, about the natural findings he came across. Robin was able to lift all his burdens so easily just by being beside him. He no longer even felt tired anymore.

However, suddenly Frederick’s eyes shifted toward Chrom as Robin was lost in another one of his tangents. The two stared at each other. Chrom knew the expression on his face wasn’t normal. It morphed from pure admiration to raw fear as the knight looked upon him.

Frederick’s eyes widened ever so slightly before he composed himself and turned his attention back to Robin. “I see...”

He glanced at his lord once again, and Chrom knew. Frederick had found out his dirty secret.

“Did he?” Chrom shook his head, pulling himself out of the memory. What a foolish man.

“Yes, I’m sorry. I wonder why he didn’t stop me though. I didn’t realize you didn’t like honey in your tea...” Truth be told, Chrom wasn’t much of a tea drinker at all. He only gave off the impression that he was because he enjoyed the days Robin would pour himself tea and relax, asking the exalt to join him. He lived for those intimate moments where the two would just be washed with the other’s presence.

“No, it’s quite all right. It was still very nice.”

“That’s good.” Robin’s eyes trailed from his scrolls to the teacup to Chrom. His eyebrows furrowed. “Are you okay? Were... Were you crying?” He reached his arm forward, trying to touch Chrom’s still stained face.

Chrom hit his hand away, a little harder than intended. “Ah, yes. Sorry. I guess I’m just stressed.”

Robin lower his arms, not bothered in the slightest, nodding decidedly. “I understand. You have a big day ahead of you tomorrow. That’s also why I’m here.” He grabbed one of the scrolls and began unfurling it. “I found and old map of the Mount Prism, and I believe I’ve devised a rock solid plan if we were to run into any unwanted visitors. You see, there’s a few fallen forts near the east side that would give us some cover. I surmise if we can capture them early, we’ll have a significant advantage…”

Chrom began staring at Robin. He looked at every curve of his face. His full cheeks and soft lips. His eyes were downcast, engrossed in the map as he pointed at different meaningless pictures. His eyelashes covered the deep brown irises that worked so effortless to capture Chrom’s very being. His skin was so pale. His hair was a silky white, like clouds one would dream of sleeping on. What a perfect person, and Chrom hadn’t even gotten below his neck.

“Chrom.” He wondered how his lips would feel.

“Chrom?” He wondered what they tasted like.

“Chrom...” Tea? Oranges? Honey? Jasmine?

Robin clapped suddenly in Chrom’s face. The exalt startled and was yanked out of his trance. “Chrom!”

“I’m sorry, Robin!” Chrom furrowed his eyebrows, pulling a little at his hair. “I didn’t mean not to listen -“

“It’s okay, Chrom.” Robin assured. “Are you sure you’re well though? I can get Lissa if you’d like.”

Chrom shook his head. He was already embarrassed; he certainly didn’t need his mischievous sister added to the mix. “I’m fine. I promise. I’m just a little scatterbrained at the moment... You were talking about abandoned forts?”

Robin frowned, a lull taking over the conversation. Chrom felt the air thicken. It reminded him of that day. “Yes, I was... Those forts, while not the most stable, should provide enough cover, giving us an extra edge if there are any risen.”

Chrom nodded.

“I think we should have the pegasus knights positioned here,” Robin began pointing again at the map, “so if anyone needs assistance, they’ll be able to provide backup. The healers should be beside them for the same reason. 

“Usually I would put the knights and calvary in the front, but the rough terrain may make that more trouble than it’s worth. How do you feel about placing the wyvern riders here to cover for the defense?”

Chrom did his best to hang onto every one of Robin’s words. He stared at the map, unable to really see Robin’s big plan. However, if there was one thing he was sure of, it was that Robin was always right when it came to strategic decisions. Chrom did what he usually did when Robin came to double-check any plan: “Sounds perfect.”

He was their commander, yet he would probably lead his entire army to their deaths if Robin was not with him. His tactician smiled though.

“I’m glad you think so. I just want to make sure nothing goes wrong. You’re already undergoing such a major ceremony.” Robin’s gaze fell. “The last thing you need is for a poor battle plan to compromise it.”

Chrom placed a firm hand on Robin’s shoulder, giving him a reassuring squeeze. 

“Peace, Robin. I have full faith in you.”

If only he had some in himself.

**Author's Note:**

> i like angst and apply it to characters who don’t need this
> 
> But really. I did want to do something from a perspective you don’t see a lot. Believe me, I know, Chrom is a total goofball and dork, but he still can be quite serious and introspective at times. I’m kinda tired of only seeing it after chapter 9 or before the final battle or just in little throwaway bits. Chrom is a good and complex character, change my mind. Or maybe... I’ll end up changing yours...
> 
> Or you always knew and choose fluff over angst and that’s totally fine too..........
> 
> Uh anyway, hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> P.S. why’d they combine male my unit and female my unit into just my unit tag??? it’s too hard to find the gay shit now


End file.
